


Smoker's Love Affair

by PaperFox19



Category: One Piece
Genre: Anal Sex, Hyperinflation, M/M, Oral Sex, Size Difference, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-13
Updated: 2020-04-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:44:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23638447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: Smoker is having an affair, he knows he should stop it but he wants it to much. He knows he should lock him up but he can’t, he’s gotten a taste of gum gum and can’t give it up. Smoker/Luffy Tier 3
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Smoker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 97





	Smoker's Love Affair

Smoker’s Love Affair  
Smoker is having an affair, he knows he should stop it but he wants it to much. He knows he should lock him up but he can’t, he’s gotten a taste of gum gum and can’t give it up. Smoker/Luffy Tier 3  
-x-  
Smoker didn’t seem to be the relationship type. The man looked like he was all business all the time. Married to the job you might say. He was in fact in a relationship, not the best kind, as he was keeping it a secret he had to. He knew he shouldn’t keep this relationship going, it was a mistake never should have happened. White Chase Smoker had fallen in love with a pirate.  
He knew when it all began way back in Logue Town, when he met his current lover. He didn’t know who he was at the time, had no idea he was a pirate, just a tourist. When it came to light he had tried to catch this young man. He asked and ended up being captured by another pirate.  
When it looked like he was gonna be killed, Smoker had thought about saving him. He quickly shook those thoughts. ‘He’s a pirate, and just like all these pathetic pirates he will cry when he meets his end.’ He’d seen it time and time again, the bravest of pirates turned to cowards when they faced execution. Only one pirate had he seen to actually smile at the end. “Zoro, Sanji, Nami, Usopp…sorry but I’m dead!” he smiled.  
“He smiled!” he felt his heart skip a beat. In the end Monkey D. Luffy was saved, and he somehow felt relieved. He shook that feeling away, and quickly tried to catch the boy only for him to escape again.  
He ended up chasing Luffy to the Grand Line, the chase seemed to make his feelings grow hotter. The rubber boy’s smile haunted his dreams. Smoker hoped he could erase the boy from his thoughts as soon as he captured him.  
It wasn’t till he caught up with the Straw Hats in Alabasta did he meet Straw Hat Luffy again, and once more he continued to allude him. Getting interference from Luffy’s older brother Ace. ‘I’m gonna capture him!’ He continued to chase Luffy all over the Desert Kingdom.  
They ended up falling into a trap, and to make matters worse his life was saved by Luffy’s order. He owed his life to the boy or he would have drowned. He was torn on his marine duties and his life debt.  
After Crocodile was captured, Smoker received intel that the Straw Hats were taking shelter in the palace. It was a mess, he owed them another debt for stopping the warlord from destroying the kingdom. It wasn’t as if the marines could storm the palace. He however wasn’t limited to things like walls. He’d go and see for himself.  
Turning into smoke he slipped past the guards and into the guest wing. It seems the crew was off somewhere, no doubt gathering supplies to try and escape, leaving their captain alone in his bed. ‘I got you now Straw Hat.’ he pulled back the covers and gasped. ‘He’s naked!’  
Luffy after the bath had returned to bed without a stitch of clothing. He was sprawled out in all his naked glory. The boy was completely naked and defenseless, and Smoker found his blood rushing south. The boy must have been having a very good dream as his cock was hard as a rock. ‘He’s so big!’  
Smoker didn’t know what he was doing, but the boy’s cock seemed to call out for him. He took hold of the boy’s length. ‘Time to satisfy some curiosity.’ he gripped the boy’s length firmly earning a little moan from the rubber man. Giving a solid tug, he was amazed as the hard flesh seemed to stretch with him, he released it having it snap into place. “Ooohhhh!” Luffy’s moan echoed in the empty room, his dick started leaking pre. Smoker felt his cock lurch at the noise. ‘This is wrong, this is so wrong.’  
He cupped the boys balls and brought his tongue to the boy’s dick. Lapping at his stiff cock, smoker felt his own manhood throb. With his free hand he released his cock, pulling out his own massive dick. He played with the boy’s nuts, licking up and down his shaft, as he pumped his own fat cock.  
“Mmm, Smoky!” The white haired male froze, and looked up and saw Luffy was still asleep. The boy’s cheeks were heated up in a blush, his lips curved up in a smile, a trickle of drool running down his chin. ‘Oh good he’s asleep…wait a minute that means he’s dreaming about me?’ that thought made him even harder and he descended upon the boy’s length.  
He slurped and sucked making the boy’s body tremble. ‘He’s a heavy sleeper good to note.’ he bobbed back and forth over Luffy’s cock, the pre pouring into his mouth. He felt the young man twitch in his mouth, a sign he was close, so he relaxed his throat and deep throated the rubber man, sucking him down to the root and burying his nose in Luffy’s pubes.  
Smoker breathed through his nose, inhaling the boy’s natural musk, making him moan around the boy’s dick. Luffy moaned as he came, his hips bucking as he came deep into the logia’s mouth. Smoker continued to suck him through his release, slowly pulling back to the head to catch the last of his release. His cum was thick, and warm and tasted like meat.  
When he pulled off his cock, he licked his lips, savoring the flavor. “Smoker?” The marine froze, he turned and met Luffy’s gaze. The boy suddenly grinned. “Oh I’m having that dream again.”  
Before Smoker knew it, rubber arms were wrapped around his strong neck and the rubber man was on him, lips pressing against his own. Smoker’s cock throbbed against the rubber man, as a heavy make out session began.  
He couldn’t resist, he gripped Luffy’s plump rear and fondled it, grinding against Luffy. The heat between them built higher and higher until he came, his seed splattering Luffy’s rubber body. The boy shivered as each spurt painted him. He blinked, snapping out of his daze. “This is real?”  
Smoker blushed. “This didn’t happen, forget about it!” he turned to smoke and escaped Luffy’s hold. “Wait!” Luffy called out to him, he did at the window. “The next time we meet we will be enemies!” he says before leaving.  
He should have captured him, it was the perfect chance, but he didn’t. Luffy escaped Alabasta, and Smoker wouldn’t see him again for some time. This gave him time to think, and dream, and the rubber man haunted his thoughts. His dreams didn’t stop with the incident in Alabasta they went farther and farther, with the marine pounding the young pirate’s hole. It must be tight, eternally tight being rubber.  
In his alone time, his dick refused to soften until it was satisfied, it was craving Luffy’s mouth and ass. ‘Little traitor!’ he kept the boy’s wanted poster in his cabin. No one suspected anything. He pumped himself staring at the boy’s poster.  
They didn’t see each other again until Marineford. They clashed, and Smoker found himself getting hard having the boy beneath him. It seems he wasn’t the only one, Luffy’s manhood pressed against him. The two blushed, and Smoker hesitated which allowed Hancock to make the save.  
After the war, Luffy escaped him once again, and he disappeared. For a year and half he hadn’t seen or heard of Luffy at all, and a part of him feared he had truly died. He tried to move on, find a nice marine, he could actually be with, but after the first try he stopped, feeling like he’d be betraying Luffy if he continued.  
So he doubled his efforts in finding him. Smoker was a smart man, he eventually figured things out from Hancock’s interference that Luffy might be stashed on one of the islands in their territory.  
He couldn’t take a ship, but again being smoke it meant little to him. He snuck into the Kuja territory, and found the rubber man, older, wiser, stronger, and once again naked. Smoker gulped taking in the sight of the naked lad.  
It seemed Luffy had developed his observation haki. “Are you here to catch me Smokey?” he asked, not bothered at all by his nudity. The logia’s heart was racing, his cock swelling in his pants. “Not today, I’m not here as a marine, I’m here as a man.” he takes off his jacket and leaves it next to Luffy’s hat. As he strips, Luffy’s cock rises. Luffy welcomes him in open arms, their hard cocks rub together. “I still owe you from last time.” he said and drifted down to suck Smoker’s dick.  
“Fuck Mugiwara!” he moaned as Luffy swallowed him in an instant. He almost whined when Luffy pulled off almost as quickly. “Say my name!” he says, he looked almost upset. Smoker blushed.  
“Luffy,” he says and Luffy grinned, that smile that made his heart flutter. Luffy went back to sucking his dick, and all was right in the world. “Ohh fuck!” he ran his fingers through the rubber boy’s soft locks. Luffy moaned around his massive dick.  
The rubber boy might have been hung, cock reaching 10 inches, but Smoker was even larger. Length and girth, he had Luffy beat, his length was 14 inches long, and he was fat! Didn’t seem to bother Luffy though, as he sucked his massive man meat like a pro. “Ohh Luffy fuck!”  
His climax was strong, thick manly cum flooding Luffy’s mouth, the boy caught it all and held it in his mouth. With a chuckle he swallowed it all in one big gulp. The rubber man offered himself to Smoker.  
The white haired marine licked his lips at the sight of the boy’s tight hole. He spread his cheeks and gave it a kiss. “Ohhh,” the rubber man shivered, the larger male lapped at this hole, his tongue slipping inside. He got his channel nice and wet.  
Luffy moaned and groaned, Smoker reached around and started pumping the rubber man’s dripping length. “Smokey!” he moaned. The noise went straight to Smoker’s dick. He knew how to make more of those noises.  
Squeezing the boy’s dick, and stretching it out, before letting it snap back to normal. “Ahhhh!” his hole spasmed. Smoker decided to satisfy another curiosity. Using both hands, he took Luffy’s hole and stretched it wide and got a good look at his insides. The boy simply moaned in delight. He released his hole and watched as the tight channel snapped back to perfect tightness. His manhood throbbed in delight.  
“Smoker…” he panted. “Please…please fuck me…” His words were like an arrow through Smoker’s heart. His cock was wet with pre and Luffy had asked so nicely. He lined up his cock and with one thrust he buried his length inside.  
The two moaned hotly. “So tight!”  
“So big!” Smoker didn’t have to wait, he started moving, the unbelievable friction drove the two wild. Neither one could last long, it had been awhile for either of them. Luffy came first, and the clenching of his climax pulled Smoker over the edge.  
It wasn’t over, not by a long shot, and Luffy was eager to continue. They spent the next week fucking like horny bunnies. Even the animals had to give mad props to Smoker. The two fucked, bathed, ate, then went back to fucking. Smoker’s balls were finally happy, his bad case of blue balls was finally over.  
Soon it was time for him to leave. “Are you coming back?” Luffy asked. The question made Smoker pause.  
“I shouldn’t,” Luffy frowned. “But I will,” he tossed Luffy a special Transponder Snail. “This is a direct line to me.” he wrote down the number. “Call me, and I will come.”  
“Thanks Smokey.” he gives him a hug.  
“When you call me, I’m not Smoker the marine, I’m just Smoker the man, but if we meet I’ll have to catch you.” Luffy chuckles. “You can try, we’ll see what happens.” That attitude made the marine chuckle. “Indeed we will!” He was called back now and then, and no one was none the wiser.  
That was how Smoker wanted it. He was a marine, Luffy was a pirate. It was his job to capture Luffy, not make sweet sweet love. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to turn away when Luffy called for him.  
-x-  
Now here he was, leader of the G-5, and he bore a heavy secret. He knows it’s wrong, having a love affair with a pirate. He’s had many chances to stop, or even betray Luffy, but that wasn’t the kind of man he was.  
He had gotten a taste of rubber and now he was hooked. Time away from Luffy grew more and more now that he was back pirating. Smoker continued to chase him, while his need for him continued to grow.  
PuruPuruPuru, PuruPuruPuru, PuruPuruPuru,  
It was his private transponder snail. He answered it. “Yes?” he asks. What follows is a series of code. “Roger!” he hangs up and heads out. “Tashigi, I’m heading out, contact me if there’s trouble.”  
“Oh uh yes sir!” she says before he takes off.  
He arrives at the location in record time. “Smokey!” the rubber man slams into him. “Must you do that?” Smoker groans.  
“Sorry, was excited to see you.” he chuckles.  
“So am I,” he tilts the boy’s chin up and captures his lips. Luffy kisses him back. It was time for Smoker’s trick, using his smoke he was able to strip them both we out breaking the kiss. He was thankful the boy wore vests, made it easy.  
Soon they were both naked, Luffy’s hard 10 incher rubbed against Smoker’s 14 incher. He toyed with the rubber man’s body, using his smoke to caress his muscles. “Ahh Smokey, so good!” the boy’s moans were still music to his ears. “I wanna do something special!” he says excitedly.  
The marine smirks. “Go for it!” he soon finds himself on his back. Luffy was making sweet love to his dick. His lover was very creative. His tongue stretched and coiled around his thick man meat, so that the tip could flick his head, and the rest of his length was licked and squeezed. That was the trick he pulled out last time, this time well…  
“Holy fuck!” Luffy swallowed his whole crotch, Smoker’s dick sucked down his throat, and his balls held in his mouth. He sucked every inch, as his tongue juggled his balls. “Luffy!” he moans.  
Luffy moaned, sending pleasing vibrations through him. He had his nose buried in Smoker’s thick nest of manly hair. “Ohh so good!” His heavy balls lurched and he came.  
He drank it all, he wasn’t the type to waste. Luffy pulled back. “What do you think?”  
“I think you are a perverted little monkey, and I love it.” Luffy grins, and chuckles. The rubber boy pulled back and spread his legs. “Please Smokey, I want you inside me.” he says and spreads his cheeks.  
“As you wish.” he says, he lines his cock up and pushes into Luffy’s tight hole. The rubber boy’s toes curl as he’s stuffed with Smoker’s massive man meat. Luffy’s hole was permanently tight, no matter how much punishment he gave it Luffy would always be virgin tight for him. “Ohh so good!” he was home, his dick throbbed in delight to be hugged by the rubber boy’s inner walls.  
“Smokey move!” the boy ground his hips against Smoker’s crotch. The marine smirked. ‘Little minx!’ he starts to move, his heavy balls spanking Luffy’s plump ass. “Ahh yes, yes, yes!” Luffy moans, his hard cock rubbing against Smoker’s abs.  
“Feel good, Luffy?”  
The boy smiled. “So good!” he drove a little harder and brushed the rubber man’s sweet spot. All at once the male’s insides clamped down onto Smoker’s thrusting dick. The friction between them intensified, but that didn’t stop Smoker, he kept thrusting making Luffy pant and moan.  
His pre soaked the boy’s insides allowed him to speed up. Luffy couldn’t hold back, he arched against Smoker and came all over Smoker’s abs and pecs. “Fuck!” The marine slammed into his ass one final time and came, his seed pumping deep into Luffy’s stomach.  
He lifted the boy up and held him against his wall of muscle. “Shihihi, it’d be nice if we could do this every day.” Smoker rubbed his back. “Will you join my crew?” he asked.  
“No, I’m a marine,” Luffy pouted. He had no idea just how tempting that offer was. On both sides Smoker wasn’t ready to end this love affair…not yet anyway. “Want another round?”  
The smile was back and Smoker’s heart fluttered. “Oh yes, my stamina has really improved.” It was Smoker’s turn to smile. “Show me!” The two went at it once more. ‘I love you, Luffy!’ he thinks, as the boy rides him.  
End


End file.
